


Priorities

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sorry Scotty but turnabout is fair play, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Boyfriend, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: A phone call leads to a change of plans. Because when it comes to priorities, Derek will always be Stiles’ number one.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a little something based on @sterekdrabble’s prompt words of _clinic, guitar, pyramid_. Let’s all just pretend the FBI have a field office in or near Beacon Hills that Stiles works at. :-)

“... and that’s how we took down the scumbag running a pyramid scheme that liked to relieve little old ladies of their life savings. Just another day in the FBI’s white-collar crime unit. What about you? How was your day?”

 

“The new bed arrived. I just finished building it.”

 

“And you’re only telling me this now?? I’ll be over in 20!”

 

“Don’t you and Scott have plans?”

 

“Scott who??

 

“Be serious, aren’t you supposed to pick him up from the clinic?”

 

“ _You_ be serious! Pizza and _Guitar Hero_ with Scotty or Netflix and chill in bed with my boo? No contest!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Stiles would like it to be known that he refuses to feel guilty about any of this because do you _know_ how many times Scott bailed on him to go make eyes at Allison or Kira or Malia or whoever! It was a _lot_ okay! A. Lot. Plus, Derek deserves someone who will always put him first and that’s something Stiles can see himself doing for the rest of his life, whether they break in the bed binge watching their favourite show, eating popcorn and cuddling or by doing the horizontal tango ‘til dawn. Doesn’t matter really, he just wants to be close to Derek.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Please feel free to come tell me what you thought of my little story, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
